


Climate Denial

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Activism, Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Politics, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: A young climate activist heads out on a sweltering, hot day to fight for Climate Change.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Climate Denial

Snap.

Kacey quickly tapped away a caption on the selfie of her posing in the mirror- Auburn hair flowing down her back, pale freckles across her cute button nose and glistening green emerald eyes were the least of what made the picture so great. Across her head sat a green-and-white visor with ‘#savetheworld’ embroidered into it, and with cute little flower stickers on each cheek, she was making sure that everybody knew what she was protesting about.

Today was the big day, after all. Across the world, hundreds of thousands of young women were out on a womens-only march to fight for green power and to stop fossil fuel usage. It was something that the budding young woman believed strongly in- After all, in the past few years the temperature had skyrocketed. Today was another record-breaking date, with the thermometers set to breach almost 40 degrees celsius- It was the perfect day to prove their point and get great media coverage.

After posting the image to her snapchat and instagram story, just so everybody knew she was out at the protest, she headed to leave her apartment, dressed in… Weather-appropriate attire. A thin white tank-top that showed off her midriff, a pair of daisy dukes that cut off just below her cheeks and a pair of comfortable trainers made to spend hours walking. She knew that it showed off her figure well, but in the back of her mind, Kacey thought that her good looks might attract a few perverts to the cause. Anything to save the planet, right?

Almost immediately after she stepped outside, however, the heat hit her like a hammer. The visor did just enough so that she could see without getting blinded, but it was so hot that it felt like the tarmac was melting. Still, gritting her teeth, the ginger, pale-skinned girl continued, regretting the lack of sunscreen that she brought. By the time the protest would finish, she’d be as red as a lobster.

It took fifteen minutes of walking, and the preppy girl was already ready to collapse when she reached the picket-line. However, the situation was looking grim. The heat had scared away most of the protesters, and there were barely a dozen of them there standing by their collection of protest boards. Still the girl wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Picking up a sign and greeting the older ladies, she held up her sign with a smile on her face as pedestrians walked past, ignoring the lot of them completely. In only a few minutes, one of the protesters packed up and left, leaving them with one less person.

It was bad. Really bad. But Kacey felt resilient, rebellious and continued to chant on her own, her valley-girl accent ringing out and catching the attention of a few red-blooded men. Every second felt like a minute, and each minute felt like an hour as the red-headed girl tried her best to remain optimistic and positive- Yet it felt like her resistance was crumbling. That was, until, she saw a car nearby- A black hummer, spewing out carbon dioxide and other dangerous gases. She could see the driver smoking on a cigarette and relaxing, damaging the environment with no good reason. His bald head glistened in the sun, and whilst he looked twenty or thirty years older than Kacey, she could still see a hint of handsomeness in his appearance. 

Pushing that thought out of her head, she knew that this could be the start of the protest properly. Strutting over with a sway in her hips, she rapped her knuckles against the window of the driver, causing him to roll the window down.

“Sir, could you please turn off your car? You’re wasting your fuel and damaging the environment. That climate change is going to hurt people all across the world!” She said, trying to seem enthusiastic whilst smiling with her shining white teeth.

The man turned his head, grinning and shaking his head dismissively. “You look like you’re about to pass out, girl. Wanna come and sit in the back for a little while, cool down?”

Kacey was taken aback, not sure what to say as she stood in silence for a few moments. “W-what? You just ignored me!”

“If you wanna have a debate, it’s better if you don’t collapse halfway through it.”

Kacey bit her bottom lip, glancing back over at the protest. In the time she walked over to the car, two more had left. “Okay, fine. Whatever.” She said, opening up the back door and climbing into the back of the hummer. Almost instantly, she was hit with a wave of cool air, letting out a gentle moan of relief as her body began to get used to a nice, cool air, the sweat on her skin speeding up the act.

“Feels good, don’t it?” The man said, chuckling. Kacey said nothing, just nodding and moaning in affirmation. 

“I’m only gonna stay here for a few minutes. To convince you to turn off your car.” She said defiantly, yet in the back of the head she was shocked at how good it felt to be in air conditioning. It felt really bad to betray her cause like this, but she couldn’t help herself, huddling up in the far corner of the vehicle, the blacked out windows providing her some privacy in the road.

“Yeah, sure kid. I’ve seen your type before.” He said, throwing his cigarette out of the window and blatantly checking her out, noticing her nipples poking through the thin white tank top she was wearing due to the reduced temperature. 

“My type?”

“Yeah. You’re a spoiled white girl. You ain’t worked hard a day in your life, the moment you get relief you melt.” He said with a smirk, watching at the frustrated face of the red-head in the back as she tried to think of a rebuttal.

“You’re terrible. You’re horrible.” She growled. “All this damage you’re doing to the planet-”

“And what help are you doing to it? Nobody’s listening to you on the sidewalk. You’re better suited to spending a day on the beach with a nice man to look after you.”

“YOu’re such a stereotypical old man.” Kacey spat back, getting ready to leave the vehicle. “I’m not gonna sit here and get lectured by you.”

“Don’t go outside, you won’t survive.”

“Fuck you.” Kacey growled, wiggling across the backseat and over to the door. Opening it up, she felt the sun strike her face and as soon as she stepped onto the pavement, her legs gave way as the heat broke her down. Her hands fell to the scorching hot asphalt, and everything went black.

A few moments later and her eyes were fluttering open. It didn't take long for the red-head to notice that she was laying on the backseat of the hummer again, the cool air buffeting her entire body.

“Told ya not to go outside. You had a heatstroke, poor thing.” The man said, shaking his head. As Kacey looked up, she saw that he was in the spacious back of the hummer with her, holding out an ice-cold bottle of water. Quickly taking it out of his hand, she unscrewed the cap and thirstily gulped away, water trickling down her chin and onto her tank top, making it somewhat transparent as she drained half the bottle in one go.

“Thank you so much, sir.” She muttered, finding it hard to think properly as she enjoyed the coolness of the back of the vehicle.

“It’s no problem, honey.” Kacey turned to look at the man, her eyes noticing that he seemed to be much more attractive than she remembered. Maybe being a hero psychologically helped her out on that front. Regardless, she gave him a warm smile for once.

“I have to admit, it’s far more comfortable in your car than outside.” Kacey said, peering out the window and noticing that everybody had left, placards on the floor. Nobody cared about stopping climate change, clearly.

“That’s it, girl.” She felt his hand stroking her hair as she relaxed at his touch. “Just enjoy the cool air.”

“It is still polluting the environment, though.” She said, giving a small smile at the man as he continued to stroke her hair.

He ignored her completely, running a hand down to the small of her back. “Y’know, if you don’t wanna go back out in that heat, you’re free to spend some time with me back here instead.”

Kacey bit her lip, looking out at the shimmering heatwaves just outside the car. “Fuck it.” She said, quickly reaching to pull her white tanktop over the top of her head, revealing her full breasts as she slid down between the legs of the man. Running her hands up his thighs, she greedily grabbed at his crotch as she began to unbuckle his belt, feeling an intense form of submission, horniness and lust washing over her.

It didn't take long for her to fish out his abundant package, stroking the shaft and quickly wrapping her lips around it as she began to bob up and down, feeling it harden in her mouth as the man leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of a busty climate activist sucking away on his cock whilst the world around them melted. Kacey had completely forgotten all about the protest, her pussy aching as she slobbered over his surprisingly thick cock, making sure to keep her hair out of her face as she kept a decent pace. It didn't take long for the man to get bored of her pink lips around his cock, pushing her off as she wiggled out of her daisy dukes, revealing her thick juicy ass that she hovered above his cock, slowly lowering it down as her moans filled the back of the car.

Kacey began to bounce up and down, her pussy gripping hard around the republican cock as she creamed over it. Her orgasm was so close, she could feel it as she furiously rode the man. She could also tell that he was close as well. Letting out a groan of orgasmic climax, her thighs tightened and she collapsed back onto the man, who began to pump his warm load deep inside of her as she let out a sigh.

“Ah…” She panted, feeling the man pushing her off of him and leaving her splayed out over the back seat as he shoved his cock back into his pants and got out of the car. A few moments later, and he was in the front seat, beginning to drive away. Kacey had just enough sense and consciousness from her climax to ask what was going on.

“W-where are you taking me?” She muttered.

“A place where liberal girls like you belong.” He said with a chuckle. Kacey wanted to get up and fight, but she was too exhausted, instead laying there with his cum trickling out of her pussy, tits heaving up and down.


End file.
